Monkey Adventures 5:Monkey Past Episodes
by Coin of Light and Darkness
Summary: This fic is a series of previous episodes. It shows some of the differences in certain episodes, focusing on Monty's and Shego's relationship. Episodes include Emotion Sickness and Stop Team Go. Monty/Shego
1. Emotion Sickness

Monkey Adventures 5: Monkey Past Episodes

This fic is a series of previous episodes. It shows some of the differences in certain episodes, focusing on Monty's and Shego's relationship. Episodes include Emotion Sickness and Stop Team Go. Monty/Shego

This is set before Monty and Shego begin dating and will be from Monty and Drakken's point of view. Several scenes will be taken from the episode. I don't own anything.

The accident, the rockslide is set before Ron Millionaire and after Motor Ed

**Chapter 1: Episode 53: Emotion Sickness**

Shego grinned as she used her plasma to get through the roof of Dr Cyrus Bortel, she leapt down with Dr D following her on a hover bike like thing and she didn't really know what he called it.

"I don't get…If you're such an evil genius shouldn't you invent your own stuff? What's up with the stealing?" she asked.

"It's called outsourcing Shego, besides, why reinvent the wheel?" He had her there, "Or in this case, the Electron Magneto Accelerator!" He held it up in the air, she watched with her arms crossed. "With this, I can increase the power of any electrical device to evil proportions," he said. Well, it didn't sound like such a bad plan.

"Stealing again, Drakken," oh no, Kimmie was here again!

"Whatever happened to inventing your own stuff?" asked the buffoon.

"It's called outsour… oh just get on with it," said Drakken.

"How about, you get on with it?" Shego asked, crossing her leg.

Ron and Kim looked at each other.

"Shego, this is not the time to question the nature of our relationship," said Drakken, not happy that she wasn't listening to him, again.

"Ok, fine, but I am not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me," she said and leapt over the heroes in a somersault, readying her plasma and when she landed she launched a blast at Kim, causing Kim to leap out of the way and the sidekick to duck with a cry.

Kim back flipped several times, landing on a shelf. Shego fired again, causing Drakken to gasp and Kim leapt up to the ceiling, tried for an attack but Shego kicked her away and went after her.

Drakken got on his hover bike thing and started to leave but Ron grabbed on with grin, "Booyah!"

"Oh," said Drakken, the hover bike thing wobbling. Drakken looked at the hole in the ceiling and then he leapt off his hover bike thing and grabbed the edge of the hole but the sidekick grabbed onto his leg. The fight continued between Shego and Kim, knocking things down and destroying things and neither of them noticing that they'd accidentally gotten a chip attached to their necks.

"I believe the phrase is Booyah!" said Drakken and flung Ron of his legs, "Some other day Kim Possible," he said and escaped with Shego right behind him.

Xxxxx

Ok, this was beyond weird, Shego, was crying. Shego never cried, ever, not even during thunderstorms, her worst fear. One minute, she was fine, having sat down to file her nails and the next she was crying, he really didn't get it. "But Shego we escaped with the EMA unscathed," he said, looking very confused at her behavior.

"Yeah but…but…but I broke a nail," she said.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Drakken thought. "I break mine all the time, you don't see me crying. Not on the outside." She just kept on crying, he was lost.

Xxxxx

He was slammed up against a support beam by Shego, "You talking to me?" she asked.

Ok, this was weird, one minute she was crying, the next she was angry, maybe he shouldn't have been so insensitive about her nail? "Look you were, uh, obviously upset about your broken nail," he said cautiously.

"Meaning?" she said.

"Uh, you were overreacting," he offered, grinning hopefully.

"Overreacting? Overreacting? Me?" she shook Drakken and threw him and then she charged up her plasma, "Fire in the hole!" and Shego began shooting at Drakken.

Xxxxx

He was hiding from Shego, his hair was messed up and his teeth were chattering in fear, he watched Shego from above, she was looking for him. She turned and looked up, spotting him, "There you are!"

"Gah!" he said and crawled away only to smash into a pillar.

Shego was there! With… a smile? "I am so happy you're not hurt."

What? Wasn't she aiming to kill him a few moments ago?

"I mean, if anything had happened I…I don't know what I'd do," she cried.

Ok, now she was crying again? What was up with her?

"But you'd like to know wouldn't you?" she was standing behind him with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "Wouldn't you?

He crawled away as fast as he could to a pillar and curled up by it, sucking his thumb.

"Say wha? What, what I talking about?" Now she was puzzled?

"Um did I forget your birthday? Is that what this is about 'cause I'm scared," he said and went back to sucking his thumb. Shego put her hand on her hip at this.

Xxxxx

Drakken popped his head inside the room. Hmm, no Shego. Good. He needed help and he knew just who to call, he picked up the phone and dialed a certain number.

"Hello this is Monkey Fist," said a British voice.

"Monkey Fist, it's me Drakken, I need your help," said Drakken.

"Drakken? Well, this is a surprise? What can I do for you?" asked Monty, he actually owed the man his life; he'd helped him out after a bad rockslide, courtesy of Kim Possible, had almost killed him. Shego and Duff, he owed them too, they'd also helped save him.

"Listen, Shego's suddenly got the craziest mood swings, one minute she's crying, the next she's trying to kill me, then she's sweet, then she's crying again, next she's trying to kill me again and now she's puzzled and I'm seriously freaked out! I need you to get over here and help keep her distracted long enough until I can figure out what's going on or else I'm going to get killed! Please Monkey Fist, please!"

"Well, Shego trying to kill you or harm you with her plasma isn't new," said Monkey Fist.

"Gee thanks," grumbled Drakken.

"Shego was crying? Shego? She never cries. Something really is wrong if she's crying. Very well, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, you're lucky I'm still near you," said Monkey Fist.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Drakken.

"You're welcome," he said and put the phone down.

Drakken sighed and carefully looked around, now all he had to do was to avoid Shego until Monkey Fist came.

Xxxxx

Fifteen minutes later he opened the door to find Monkey Fist waiting to be let in, "So, you're still alive," said Monkey Fist, walking inside.

"Barely," said Drakken. He noticed that Monkey Fist wasn't dressed in his usual outfit, instead he wore a white, elbow length sleeved shirt with black pants.

"So what exactly do you want me to do with her?" asked the rogue noble.

"I just need you to distract her until I can figure out what's causing her to act this way. You're more likely to survive than I am," said Drakken.

"Oh please, you've lived with her for what, almost ten years? If anyone knows about living with and surviving Shego it's you," Monkey Fist pointed out.

"I'd rather not take any chances," said Drakken.

"What's going on?" and Drakken paled and ran for his lab, leaving Monkey Fist to face Shego who came around the corner. She wasn't in her cat suit, instead she was in black skinny jeans and a green halter top with black and green sandals and her hair was in a ponytail. She stopped when she saw him and then giggled and blushed, causing Monkey Fist to raise an eyebrow;

'_Since when does Shego giggle and blush? Actually, when does she giggle and blush around me?'_ he thought.

"Oh, Monkey Fist, I didn't know you were here. Are you doing something with Dr D?" she asked, glancing shyly at him.

"In a way," he said, a bit uncomfortable from the shy looks he was getting, this was not the normal Shego.

"Forget about working with him, spend some time with me," said Shego, her voice becoming seductive and moving closer to him. Monkey Fist's eyes widened and he gulped as she got closer to him.

'_She's flirting with me? Shego doesn't flirt with men who aren't her type and I know I'm not her type,'_ he thought and this saddened him a bit, he knew, ever since he'd woken up to find her watching over him a month ago after the rockslide, that he loved her, if the butterflies in his stomach had anything to say about it. He, like many other men had fallen for Shego, but unlike those other men, who had only fallen for her looks, he'd fallen for her spirit, strength, brains, power and wit and there was not another woman like her in the world.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when Shego took hold of his arm and pressed up against him. He realized that he was pressed up against the wall and she was leaning in closer to his face. _'Oh Monkey Spirits, is she going to kiss me?'_ he thought in a panic but he couldn't stop her, her scent, one of hydrangeas and cherry trees with a hint of cinnamon suddenly overwhelmed him and he felt dizzy. He then felt warm lips on his and all thoughts flew from his mind as he felt himself melt. Her lips were so soft and sweet, they tasted like black cherry, her lipstick perhaps? All he knew was that he was enjoying his first kiss, given to him by the woman he had a crush on. She was the one, he realized, the woman he'd told Setsuka that he was waiting for, so long ago. He'd never in his life kissed a girl before, always devoting his time and efforts into his obsessions but he was finding kissing to be most enjoyable.

This kiss was broken and he felt lightheaded and knew that he must be grinning like a fool, but after a kiss like that, who wouldn't?

"Mmm, where'd you learn to kiss like that?" she asked, looking up at him with eyes that put emeralds to shame.

"That was my first kiss," he said.

"I'd have never guessed, you kiss very well," she said, surprised. "You want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"That was my first kiss too," she admitted and Monkey Fist's eyes widened;

"You're pulling my fur!"

"No, I flirt but I've never kissed a guy before, they haven't been the right ones," she said.

"I'm the right one?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise," she said and this made Monkey Fist realize that despite that Shego wasn't herself, she was somewhat aware of what she was doing and the fact that she'd given him her first kiss was beyond belief. He realized that he still needed to keep her distracted and came up with a plan.

"Shego, would you like to go and get lunch and take a walk in the park with me?" he asked.

"I'd love too, let's go!" she squealed and practically dragged him out the door. He mentally noted that Shego never squealed; she was _so_ out of character.

Drakken didn't even know they'd left.

Xxxxx

Well, as far as first dates go, it actually wasn't that bad, Monkey Fist mused, he'd taken Shego to a nice little bistro in Middleton where they'd had an enjoyable lunch of club sandwiches and milkshakes, that was where he'd found out that they both liked chocolate milkshakes and ice cream with hot chocolate sauce. Then they'd gone for a walk in the park. Many people had looked at them with smiles. Monkey Fist guessed that they thought that he and Shego were a cute couple. He really wished they were a couple, in fact, he really wished that Shego was herself and he was taking her out for real instead of this just being a distraction date.

"Hey, look, a photo booth," said Shego, drawing Monkey Fist from his thoughts.

"Uh, do you want to have a photo taken?" he asked a bit unsurely, didn't people kiss in photo booths?

"I'd love to!" and she dragged him into it. At first it was fine, they made a couple of funny faces and Shego had hugged him and then… she'd kissed him again, he knew the booth was taking photos of it but, as he was enjoying the kiss he couldn't really bring himself to care, besides, they'd make for some great memories of this very strange but strangely wonderful day.

Once out of the booth they went and sat underneath a tree where Shego cuddled up to him, putting her head on his shoulder. He once again inhaled her unique scent and he shifted a little bit to see that she'd fallen asleep. She looked so…different, so young, sweet and innocent, like an angel. He decided to take a little nap too and allowed himself to drift off into some very pleasant dreams.

Monkey Fist awoke a little later and decided to wake up Shego, they needed to get back, he hoped that Drakken had figured out what was causing Shego's personality change. Then again, he wouldn't mind her being this way for just a _little_ bit longer. He gently shook Shego awake, "Shego, wake up," he said.

"Mmm?" she said, her eyes fluttering open.

"It's time for us to get back to Drakken's lair," he said.

She sat up and stretched, like a cat, he noticed, perhaps a panther. Both were beautiful, deadly, graceful and powerful. He loved power, Shego, she truly was power incarnate and to have Shego on your side meant having power, but somehow, he realized that he'd stop thinking like that if they ever did go out for real.

He got up and held out his hand to help her up.

"Thanks, you're such a gentleman," she said.

"You're welcome," he grinned at the compliment.

Xxxxx

They'd taken the scenic route and as such it was late when they got back. Drakken grabbed Monkey Fist when he was alone; Shego had gone to freshen up for dinner.

"Well, where have you been and how's Shego been acting?" he asked.

"Shego is in a state of love; as such she is now _in_ love with me. I took her out on a date and we're going to have a candle light dinner on the roof top soon. Have you made any progress on getting her back to normal?" asked Monkey Fist.

"Shego's in a state of love!" exclaimed Drakken, very, very grateful that Shego wasn't in love with him, it would be too weird and he was like her father for heaven's sake.

"Yes, she is, now answer my question," said Monkey Fist.

"Shego's in love with you?" Drakken asked, secretly pleased with this development, he'd seen the looks Monkey Fist and Shego had given each other and Shego had been very, very, very gentle and caring towards him when he'd been recovering, hardly ever leaving his side except to eat and sleep. He'd also heard Monkey Fist sleep talk about Shego, only a few words, like Shego, love, beautiful and one or two others and he'd often been restless when she wasn't around, so he was pretty certain that Monkey Fist had a crush on Shego. That Shego was 'in love' with Monkey Fist boded well for his plans to get them together. That mean that she had feelings for him, yes, this was very good.

"Drakken, if you don't answer question right now I'll…"

"Yes, yes, sorry, I'm just a bit shocked. Anyway, I've looked up emotion and mood altering devices and the man we stole the EMA from, Dr Cyrus Bortel, had just finished working on a device called the Moodulator. It attaches to a person and with a device it alters their moods, so it must be somewhere on Shego and the control device must be on Love, causing her current state," said Drakken.

"So…can you get it off her?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Only with your help. You'll need to distract her while I make a device that'll show me where it is on her body and then I'll tell you, you'll have to kiss her in order to get whatever I make close enough to Shego to get the Moodulator off of her," said Drakken.

"Very well, you make whatever you need to, Shego and I will be having dinner on the roof," said Monkey Fist.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" asked Drakken with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Absolutely not! Well, I mean, what man wouldn't want Shego kissing him but no, I'm not," protested Monkey Fist.

Drakken looked at his friend with a smirk, sure he wasn't enjoying this. "Someone's in denial," muttered Drakken as he walked away to his lab.

Monkey Fist shot him a sharp look but was distracted by Shego, who had just come into the room.

"Hey Monkey Boy," she said seductively.

"H…Hey," he said, gods, why did she have such an effect on him?

"What were you and Dr D talking about?" she asked curiously.

"Oh the usual, world domination and all that," said Monkey Fist, grinning at her.

"Well, how about I take those thoughts away for while," she practically purred, Monkey Fist gulped and…well, he didn't exactly know how but they were kissing again and…he was enjoying it. He placed a hand on her neck and then froze as he felt something round and hard on it. It was the moodulator! He gently tried to pry it from her neck but it was no good, it clung to her skin and wouldn't be taken off. Damn!

They pulled away gasping, those kisses just got better and better each time.

"Um, listen, Shego, I just need to speak to Drakken for one minute and then we can have our dinner," said a slightly disorientated Monkey Fist.

"Fine, don't be too long," she said with a giggle.

He grinned nervously, "I won't," and he dashed off. "Drakken, the moodulator is on Shego's neck and won't come off, it's stuck tight," he said, bursting into Drakken's lair.

"It's on her neck? Hmm, ok, don't worry, I'll figure something out, now go and distract her," said Drakken and Monkey Fist nodded.

He returned to Shego and took her up to the roof, it was quite romantic, the stars twinkled, soothing music played and they were served spaghetti and meatballs with some white wine and they had ice cream sundaes afterwards.

"So, um, what's your favorite movie?" asked Monkey Fist inwardly cringing, favorite movie? Good grief Monty.

"Well, I really liked Mary Poppins as a little girl and the guy who played the father Mr Banks, David Tomlinson, I think his accent is hot," said Shego with a blush.

"What accent is that?" asked Monkey Fist.

"British," she said with a grin and eyeing him like a piece of candy.

Monkey Fist gulped, "R…Really?"

She left her seat and sat in his lap, putting her arms around his neck, "Really, in fact, I think guys with British accents are hot and sexy, especially guys with monkey hands and feet," she whispered.

Monkey Fist almost blushed himself out of existence, his face was so red.

"Um, I…Sh…She,"

"Monty, shut up," whispered Shego and her lips once again made every thought in his head fly away other than how much he was enjoying this.

Drakken came up and was very sorry to have to do this, as he looked at the cute scene, but it had to be done. He pulled a small gun out of his pocket; it was an Electronic Pulse Disorientator. It would stop the electronics in the Moodulator from working, allowing Monkey Fist to remove the chip and Shego would go back to normal.

Drakken aimed but then stopped, it would be better for Monkey Fist's health if he let them finish the kiss first. So he waited. Monkey Fist, not seeing Drakken, gently got Shego off his lap and then stood up, taking her hand and leading her to near the edge of the roof to look at the stars.

"It's so beautiful," said Shego, looking up at the starry sky.

"Yeah," said Monkey Fist, not looking at the stars but rather at the woman beside him.

Drakken knew he had to do it now and so he aimed and pressed the button, a pulse came out and the air rippled, making Shego gasp and grasped the back of her neck.

"Shego!" said Monkey Fist and held her, his other hand instantly going for the chip, which he got off without any trouble this time. He looked at it, strange, how something so small could cause such a lot of trouble.

"Oh, what hit me?" moaned Shego, leaning against Monkey Fist's chest.

"A moodulator," said Drakken coming towards them.

"A what?" asked Shego, still a bit out of it.

"A moodulator, something from Bortel's lab that fell on your neck when you and Kim Possible were fighting. Someone else has been using the remote. The moodulator has been controlling your emotions," explained Drakken and Shego who had recovered by now, well her eyes went wide with shock.

"I…I kissed you," she said numbly, to Monkey Fist who squirmed uncomfortably.

"Uh, yes, several times in fact. Shego, I was asked to come here by Drakken to help distract you so that he could find out what was wrong with you. It's a good thing I did come, for well, in your love state, who knows what could have happened if I wasn't here," he said and Shego and Drakken both turned green.

"Eww, gross, he's… please note, I'm only saying this once and if I find out either of you've said anything you'll regret it. Dr D is like my dad, so yeah, you're right Monkey boy, it's a good thing you came along," said Shego.

"You're not mad?" both men asked. Drakken was delighted to find out that Shego thought of him as a father but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"As much as I'd like to be, I can't be mad for something that was no one's fault other than Bortel for creating those things in the first place," said Shego frowning.

"Well, everything seems to be resolved here, I think I'll take my leave," said Monkey Fist and walked away.

"Shego, you better go after him and clear what happened up between you otherwise he's going to be uncomfortable and so are you," said Drakken.

"For once you're right. Ok. Hey, don't follow me," she warned, lighting up her plasma. Drakken blinked and grinned innocently, putting his hands up in a pacifying gesture.

Shego quickly made her way to the front door which was open. Monkey Fist was just about leave. "Hey, Monkey Fist," she called.

He turned, "Shego?" he asked uncertainly.

"Listen, about what happened today. I…I think we can keep the first kiss secret a secret don't you?"

"Most definitely," he agreed.

"Yeah and uh, thanks, thanks a lot for a nice day and treating me like a lady and not taking advantage and all that. I had a really good time," said Shego, she was embarrassed but she need to do this.

"Well, I'd never push for more than you were willing to give and even if you were willing to give more I wouldn't have, not when you weren't yourself, it wouldn't be right or fair to do something like that to you. I'm glad you enjoyed the day, I…I liked it too," he said, blushing slightly.

"Heh, you're a real gentleman Monkey Fist, thanks," Shego said.

"Please Shego, you, can call me Monty, if you want to," said Monkey Fist.

"Ok, Monty, well, only Dr D, knows this but, I'd have to say that you've earned the right. My real name is Sheena, you can use it only if we're in each other's company ok?" she said.

"I'd like that, Sheena and you have a beautiful name," said Monty.

"Thanks."

"So, um I'll be going now," said Monty and turned to leave.

"Hey, Monty," said Shego.

"Yes, Shego," he said, looking at her.

"Today…it really was great and moodulator or not…well, let's just say there may still be some fireworks," grinned Shego and at that moment fireworks lit up the sky and both villains grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind. Farewell for now Shego," said Monkey Fist and he leapt off into the night and Shego stared after him. Today had been really weird but it had also been a big step for her now maybe existent love life. Only time would tell though.

Xxxxx

Several months later Monty kissed Shego at Junior's birthday party after a wonderful and romantic ballroom dance and they became a couple.

"I love you Shego," he said, finally saying the words that would change his life forever.

"I love you too Monty," smiled Shego, her new life was just beginning.

"Finally," muttered Drakken, he'd been waiting for this moment ever since the Moodulator incident, one of his best friends and the young woman he considered to be his daughter were together at last. "They're not alone anymore," he said.

"So, are there still fireworks?" asked Monty with a grin.

"You know it Monty, there always have been and there always will be," Shego grinned back and fireworks exploded from outside as they kissed again. Everything was perfect.

Xxxxx

Please review


	2. Stop Team Go

Monkey Adventures 5: Monkey Past Episodes

This fic is a series of previous episodes. It shows some of the differences in certain episodes, focusing on Monty's and Shego's relationship. Episodes include Emotion Sickness and Stop Team Go. Monty/Shego

I don't own anything.

**Chapter 2: Episode 77: Stop Team Go **

Shego looked at the piece of paper in her hand again, this was the place. A figure leapt down beside her.

"I don't like this," the figure said.

Shego sighed and looked her boyfriend, Monkey Fist. They'd been going out for about two months now. Earlier he'd come by to spend some time with her but she'd already received this note. He'd insisted on coming with her, she didn't mind but he thought it was a trap. She had to agree that it was suspicious, asking her to come here for a free coconut scrub and herbal wrap, so late at night. She was glad Monty had come with her; at least she'd have back up if this was a trap. She and Monty ran towards the warehouse and opened the door.

"Shego?" that voice, she hadn't heard it in the flesh since Aviarius had stolen her brothers and her own powers…

"Mego?" oh no, not him.

"Hego?" them too?

"Wego?" they all said.

The lights came on to reveal her brothers, "What are you doing here?" all the boys asked.

Monty looked at Shego, his eyebrow raised in question.

She sighed and mouthed to him, "My brothers," and he blinked and then looked at her with a look that said, 'You were going to tell me this when?' She shrugged.

"I'm here to accept my GO City's most awesome hero award," said Mego.

"Then this isn't the teen twins mixer," said Wego.

"Rats," said Wego.

"So, I'm guessing I'm not the quick service restaurant manager of the year?" asked Hego.

"Ugh, which means that my free coconut scrub and herbal wrap," said Shego.

"Is indeed as we suspected… " said Monkey Fist and he was cut off by a woman's voice from above.

"A trap! It's so easy to capture Team Ego," said the woman, who had electricity going through her hair? "Wait, who are you? Why are you here?" she asked Monkey Fist.

"Monkey Fist and I'm here to help my girlfriend Shego, as we suspected it to be a trap. Now, who are you?"

"Wait! Boyfriend! Electronique, you broke out of the specially constructed non conductive plastic prison?" asked Hego not liking the fact that his little sister had a boyfriend but figured that Electronique was the bigger threat.

"No, she's still there, of course she broke out ya big dolt!" exclaimed Mego, he didn't like the fact that Electronique was out of prison but was more interested in his baby sister's boyfriend, what was his name again? Monkey Fist? Hmm, he looked familiar…wait, wasn't he that archeologist and expert on all things simian? The British Lord who had a documentary done on him? Wow, his sister had good taste, this guy was much better than the muscle heads she'd sometimes flirted with.

"Not necessarily, she could be out on the, a…work furlo thingy," said one of the Wegos.

"Hello, can we focus on the fact that Ms Sparky's pointing a weapon at us?" asked Shego with a hint of impatience, falling back into her old roll of keeping the team focused and she didn't like it.

"Right, weapon, what is that exactly?" asked Hego.

"The Reverse Polarizer," said Electronique.

"Actually, that's Jack Hench's old Attitudinater," said Monkey Fist.

"Which is? Come on I'm a hero, not an electrical guy," said Hego.

"Just a weensy thing that will completely reverse your wiring. Prepare to be turned from valiant heroes into evil little Hench peoples," said Electronique.

"Whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah, about that, you've been away a while, there's something you should know about me," said Shego before all of them, including Monkey Fist heard Electronique laugh and were struck by a beam, Shego's brothers turned red while Shego and Monkey Fist turned blue…

Xxxxx

The bell rang at Middleton High and Barkin's voice was heard, "Listen up people. Mrs Carlson, your English teacher, while catching some big air at the skate park, neglected to check for crosswinds and Mr Jackson, your history teacher decided to go and look for Atlantis," he said.

"Aw man, you're taking over their classes too?" asked Ron.

"No Stoppable, Miss Go is taking over this class and Lord Fiske is taking over history class," said Barkin and in walked Shego and Monkey Fist with smiles on their faces.

"Shego!" gasped Kim.

"Monkey Fist!" exclaimed Ron.

"Good morning class," said Shego cheerfully.

"Good Morning Miss Go," said the class.

"Ron, that's Shego," said Kim.

"No, it's not Shego, it's Miss Go, see, it says so on the board, now it's Monkey Fist we need to worry about," said Ron.

"Just because something is on the board doesn't make it true, what are both of them doing here?" asked Kim.

"When I say that I get sent to the office and how should I know what they're both doing here?" asked Ron.

"If there's, um anything I can do…" said Barkin, leaning close to Shego with a grin.

"You can stop flirting with my girlfriend," said Monty with a protective tone in his voice and Barkin turned to him. Monty looked at him sternly and he gulped.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that you two were together," said Barkin.

"Neither did we," said Kim, how could she have missed that?

"Yuck," said Ron.

"Quite alright, as you said, you didn't know. Best give fair warning to any other teacher who thinks they can flirt with Shego," said Monty.

"Of course Lord Fiske," said Barkin.

"See Ron, it is Shego," said Kim and Ron crossed his arms; he didn't like being wrong and he didn't like Monkey Fist being in the same classroom with him.

Monty nodded and walked over to Shego, "I'll see you at lunch, good luck with your first class darling," he said and gave her a short and sweet kiss on the cheek.

"By the way you two, don't let them tell you that they're supposed to have class outside, we put a stop to that after the jellyfish episode," said Barkin, looking heartbroken at the sweet scene between Monty and Shego. _'Another one gets away,'_ he thought.

"Oh, that's so sweet, you took the kids to the beach," said Shego.

"No beach, just jellyfish, don't ask," said Barkin and left.

"Good luck once again," said Monty and he nodded to the class.

"Monty," called Shego.

"Yes my dear?" and Shego blew a kiss to him which he caught with a grin before leaving for his own class. Both Ron and Kim shuddered.

Xxxxx

Shego walked down the street with two bags, unaware that she was being followed by Ron. Kim had Cheer practice and a meeting to do and she couldn't get out of them, so Ron was on Shego watch. Kim had given him the Kimmunicator, just in case.

"There you are!" said a voice and Shego was grabbed by a purple gloved hand and dragged into a hole in the fence where she came face to face with her brothers.

"Hey, hey guys," she said nervously.

"You shouldn't have run off like that sister," said Hego sharply.

The twins glowed and multiplied and Shego backed away, "Listen guys, I don't want any trouble," she said.

Hego leapt over to a truck and used his super strength to life it up.

"Hey, that's private property, how'd you feel if someone did that to your truck?" scolded Shego.

"Vengeful!" shouted Hego, throwing the truck at Shego who dodged it.

"He doesn't even have a truck," said Mego, shrinking and slamming into her, causing her to skid across the ground.

The Wegos and their copies lifted a heavy beam and ran towards their sister with it. Suddenly there was a cloud of smoke covering her and the Wegos let the beam fall when they were bashed into and when the smoke went away she had disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" they asked.

"Up here," said a voice and they all looked up to see a well dressed man with monkey hands and feet, Shego and the boy who was always with Kim Possible.

The three of them leapt down and the fight began, Ron was wondering how he'd gotten dragged into this and then he remembered, Monkey Fist had shown up and had out a hand on his shoulder, "Are we just going to stand here and watch my girlfriend get hurt or are we going to work together and help her?" he'd asked. Ron had agreed and Monty had pulled the smokescreen trick.

"Whoa!" cried Ron, ducking a blow from Hego and peddling back.

"Ronald, just relax and let your skills come naturally to you, just go with your instincts," said Monty, leaping forward to take Ron's place.

Ron did as he said, as it was fight or get beaten up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened them there was confidence and he ducked a punch from Mego and then swung around on one hand, using his legs to lock around Mego's legs, bringing him to the ground, "Booyah!" cheered Ron.

'_He's a natural fighter, relying on instinct, no wonder he struggles with normal fighting, he tries too hard, making himself clumsy. I'll have to fix that,'_ thought Monty as he swung a Wego clone off of him.

Shego then used her plasma to blast the sack of concrete that Hego was holding, creating a dust cloud, enabling her and the boys to escape from Team Go.

Xxxxx

"So, you guys got hit by the Attitudinater and are now good and so did Team GO, who are now evil and now you're hiding from them," said Ron. He was in the weirdest sitch ever; he was talking to Monkey Fist and Shego, inside a café, drinking tea, without getting hurt.

"Yeah, it was an old villain of Team Go that did it, Electronique," said Shego, dipping a biscuit into her tea and then handing it to Rufus, who ate it up.

"Mmm, yummy," he said.

"But you were already evil so why…?"

"Have you met Electronique, you cannot tell her anything," said Shego.

"So, then the whole teaching thing?"

"Oh, both of us are fully credentialed, I used to teach all over the world before the whole villain thing," said Monty, "Shego earned a degree in Child Development, when she was younger, training with Drakken, he wanted her to have something to fall back on if the whole villain thing didn't work out for her," he explained.

"Wow, Drakken did that?" asked Ron, amazed.

"Yeah, but now, well, I think it's all over and we don't have a place to stay and with my brothers hunting us, we don't know what to do," said Shego, actually crying.

"Oh, there there," said Rufus, patting her hand while Monty took her other hand.

"Don't worry Shego, we'll work something out," he said and Ron looked at them.

"Well, maybe…" said Ron and they looked at him hopefully.

"No, forget it, oh no, no, no don't!" said Ron, he closed his eyes and then opened them again to see that Monkey Fist was looking at him with big, sad doe eyes and Shego was looking at him hopefully.

"Gah, stop it! Ok, ok, you can stay with me, just stop it with the eyes," sighed Ron, wondering just what he'd let himself into.

Xxxxx

"Ok, Shego you can take the spare room, Monkey Fist, um…" said Ron.

"It's ok Ron, I'll just take the couch," said Monty kindly.

"Hey, where are your parents?" asked Shego.

"Oh, they're at an Actuary conference, it was on a note on the fridge this morning, this is their way of telling me. They left Hana here too," said Ron with a sigh.

"Their way of telling you?" asked Monty, confused. That sounded so familiar, it was what his aunt used to tell him when he was a child.

"Who is Hana?" asked Shego.

"She's my baby sister, we recently adopted her, it was shortly after Kim's new mission outfit sitch, needless to say, it was big surprise to find my room turned into a nursery," said Ron with a small chuckle.

"They didn't tell you?" asked Shego, confused.

"That was their way of telling me," shrugged Ron, he was used to it. Both Shego and Monty looked at each other and frowned.

"Hey, come on, I'll introduce you to Han," and he lead the way to Hana's room, "Hey Han, this is Monkey Fist and Shego, say hi," said Ron picking up his sister.

"Oh, she's so sweet," cooed Shego and Ron let her hold Han.

"She's adorable and I sense that she's very special, she's not a normal child," said Monty.

"She seems normal to me," said Ron.

"That be may be but I get the feeling that she's going to do great things one day," he was holding out his finger and Han grabbed it, giggling.

"Trust Monty on this one Ronster, he's never wrong about these things," said Shego, handing the baby to Monty who took her and began to tickle her, making her giggle.

"Um, ok, wow you two are really good with her," said Ron; he'd never once thought that his arch foe would be in his house with Shego, playing with his baby sister.

The two villains turned good were facing away from him so he quickly used the Kimmunicator to scan them.

"Well um…If you two wouldn't mind watching Han for a while I'll go and get started on dinner," said Ron.

"Not at all," said Monty, lifting Hana into the air and smiling at her.

"You can cook?" asked Shego.

"Of course, the school once turned the cafeteria into a restaurant because of my mondo fabulous cooking skills," said Ron with pride and Shego and Monty looked impressed. Ron grinned and left them. He then tried to call Kim but received no answer and then he remembered that her family was going out tonight so he sighed and went to start dinner.

A short time later the delicious aroma floated through the house, bringing Monty and Shego into the kitchen with Hana in Monty's arms.

"Mmm, Ron, that smells so good," said Shego.

"Absolutely delightful," said Monty and Ron grinned; it was nice to be appreciated.

"Thanks, now, dinner is served," said Ron. After setting down Hana in her high chair everyone sat down to enjoy Ron's cooking. It was spaghetti fettuccini with a creamy chicken sauce, vegetables and bits of chicken. It was delicious and both Shego and Monty asked for more, Shego even asked for the recipe.

"Mmm, Ronald, this meal is even better than the ones I have had at five star restaurants, you have a great gift," said Monty after finished his second helping and dabbing at his face with his napkin.

Ron blushed with pride, "Heh, thanks, both of you. Shego, sure I'll give you the recipe and thanks for the compliment Monkey Fist but dinner isn't over yet, now it's time for Ron Stoppable's Seven Layers of Heaven Cake," said Ron and he dug around in the fridge, Monty and Shego gasped as they saw the cake with cream and a cherry on top.

"Wow, it looks so good," said Shego.

"It smells good," said Monty.

"Since you've already eaten dinner and liked it you can bet that it tastes good," said Ron, serving everyone.

Both Shego and Monty took a bite of their cakes and their faces turned to bliss.

"Oh, it lives up to its name, I'm in heaven," moaned Monty in bliss.

"Mmmmmm, oh, I never want to stop eating this, it's truly divine," agreed Shego, also moaning in pure bliss at the taste.

"Mmmm, heaven cake, yummy," said Rufus.

"Booyah," said Ron, very pleased that they liked it. This was kind of nice, almost like a real family…

Xxxxx

"Aw man, I hate algebra," moaned Ron as he sat in his room struggling with his homework.

"Hey Ronnie, what's wrong, stuck on homework?" asked Shego.

"Algebra," said Ron.

"Let me help you, I was good at algebra in school," said Shego.

"Really, thank Shego," said Ron and the tutoring began.

Meanwhile Monty was playing with Hana in the lounge, "Where's the monkey?" he asked Hana, covering his face and Hana looked around. "There he is!" said Monty, uncovering his face and laughing, making Hana laugh and clap in delight. "Hmm ok little one, it's time for bed," he said, picking up the toddler and carrying her to the stairs.

He caught sight of a picture on the wall, it was of Ronald and his parents, Monty's eyes widened as he recognized Ron's mother. He knew her, he knew her very well in fact. "Aunt Marcy?" he breathed in shock. His father's younger sister, Marcy, she'd been thirteen years older than him but after his father's death he hadn't seen her anymore, she'd moved away from Britain and hadn't spoken to him again. He suspected that she blamed him for his father's death even though it wasn't his fault.

"Oh Monkey Spirits, this means that, that, that Ronald is my cousin," he whispered hoarsely. It all made sense, the Mystical Monkey Power wouldn't and couldn't go to just anyone, he'd been chosen personally by Hanuman and because of his obsessions and insanity at the time he was deemed unworthy to become the Ultimate Monkey Master, that was why Hanuman had only given him half of the power from the idols and why he'd allowed Ronald to take the other half… To keep him in check, to protect him and the world until he could show Hanuman that he was worthy of the title of Ultimate Monkey Master once more. "I've been trying to kill my own cousin, what have I done?" Monty asked himself and Hana, who put a tiny hand to his face. "I can never tell him, never. I have to tell Shego and the others though, cut him some slack, it's the least I can do for him," said Monty.

Hana patted his face and he gave her a weak smile, and took her up to bed, making sure that she was asleep before going to see Ron and Shego. Shego was just leaving Ron's room.

"Thanks again for the help Shego," said Ron.

"Oh, you're welcome Ron," she said.

"Ya know, it's funny, all those times that KP and Wade tried to tutor me and I just couldn't get it. Now, you've tutored me and I can do it with ease, so thanks a lot, I don't think I'll be having any more trouble with algebra anymore," said Ron gratefully.

"I'm glad I could help you Ron, good night," said Shego.

"Night, oh night Monkey Fist," said Ron, spotting his arch foe…former arch foe?

"Oh, uh, good night Ron. Shego, darling, can we talk?" asked Monty.

"Sure thing," said Shego. Monty led her downstairs and sat on the couch and sighed.

"Hey, Monty what's wrong?" asked Shego.

Monty sighed and told her what he'd just discovered and showed her the picture, "Oh kitten, what am I going to do?" he asked.

"Oh Monty, I…I don't know, I agree with telling Dr D and the other villains we trust and not telling Ronnie, it would hurt him. Hmmm, maybe you could spend some time with him here, tomorrow after school, show him you care, become like a father figure to him," said Shego.

"You're right, I'll do just that," smiled Monty before bringing his love closer and kissing her tenderly on the lips before making his way down her neck, giving it light little nips along the way, making her gasp lightly with pleasure. She ran her hands down his chest and nuzzled his neck, making him shiver. They hadn't gotten any further than this but they could both tell that they were almost ready for the next step in their relationship.

"Mmmm, not here, not now," he said and they both stopped, albeit reluctantly.

"Good night, my little fire cat," said Monty, kissing her forehead.

"Night saru shōnen," she replied and left to sleep. Monty sighed and lay back on the couch, he wasn't going to get too much sleep tonight. (Monkey boy)

Xxxxx

The next day Ron arrived at school with Monkey Fist and Shego.

"Thanks for letting us stay at your place Ron, you're the sweetest kid ever," said Shego hugging him in front of a surprised and not happy Kim.

"Uh, heh, it was nothing," said Ron.

"Really, thank you Ronald, we owe you," said Monty, taking Shego's hand and going into the school, completely ignoring Kim, it's like she wasn't even there.

"How about no pop quizzes!" Ron yelled after them

They looked at each other and then and Ron and grinned, "Deal," they said.

"Coolio," said Ron.

"Ron, you have some explaining to do," said Kim.

"Well, let's talk to Wade first," said Ron and activated the Kimmunicator that he still had.

"Hey guys," said Wade.

"Hey Wade, so what's up with the brain scans?" asked Ron.

"It's the signature of the Attitudinater alright there isn't an evil thought in either of their heads, you wouldn't meet nicer people," said Wade.

"What about the boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" Kim asked.

"Well I did some research and it shows that they got together while at Junior's birthday party, they're a couple alright, it's not the Attitudinater that makes them like each other," said Wade and signed off.

"You know KP, I could get used to having them around," said Ron.

"It's official, I've stepped into a new reality," said Kim.

Xxxxx

Ron wasn't sure how he'd been dragged into shopping for new clothes with Shego but he was actually enjoying it, she seemed to know what would look good on him and what he liked. They were meeting up with Monkey Fist later.

"Ron, where have you been? Wait, what are you wearing?" asked Kim running up to him and Shego. Ron was dressed in black jeans, a red top with a black stripe going across it with no sleeves and a black jacket and new sneakers. His hair was brushed to the side like Monkey Fist's and he actually looked like himself but much cooler.

"Hey KP, Shego took me shopping at Club Banana, she's amazing, she knows just what to get for me," said Ron with a big smile.

"Hello darling, Ron, how'd the shopping trip go?" asked a voice and they turned to see Monty walking up to them with a smile.

"Ron, you and Monkey Fist look related with your new hairstyle!" exclaimed Kim.

"Wow, we do, it's weird," said Ron and no one but Shego saw Monty shift uncomfortably.

"Well, I see that the trip was a success, you look, how do you teenagers say it? Ah yes, cool," said Monty with a grin.

"Thanks," said Ron.

"Ok, well, now that we're done admiring Ron, we've got Bricks of Fury: The Final Brickening to see, come on Ron," said Kim.

"Actually Kimberly, I was hoping to spend some time with Ronald myself," said Monty.

"You were?" they both asked.

"Yes, Ronald, seeing you fight yesterday, it was amazing and I was hoping to teach you some Tai Sheng Pek Quar this afternoon, to help you improve," said Monty.

"Really, for reals?" asked Ron in excitement and Monty nodded. "Booyah! Sorry KP, Bricks of Fury will have to wait," said Ron.

"Ron, you've been waiting to see this movie for ages, you're giving it up to learn Monkey Kung Fu? You are afraid of monkeys," said Kim.

"KP, how many more chances am I going to have to learn from the only master of Tai Sheng Pek Quar? Bricks is just a movie, this is real life. Plus, there are no monkeys. Monkey Fist, sign me up!" said Ron.

"Come along then, we mustn't waste time. Oh, one more thing Ronald," said Monty and he pulled out a ticket from his pocket.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Well, after eating your delicious dinner and dessert Monty made some phone calls this morning," said Shego.

"To the hosts of Australian Master Chef. They've agreed to give you ten private lessons whenever you want. This ticket is renewable ten times only but you get to travel first class in a private plane and only you are allowed to go, no one else. You can go anytime you want to, they'll always make the exception for you as long as you have this ticket," said Monty, handing the ticket to a dumbstruck Ron.

"Hey," said Rufus.

"Oh, Rufus is allowed to go too, we arranged it with them," said Shego.

"Yay!" said Rufus.

"Classes with the hosts of Master Chef, for free, for me, for real?" asked Ron and both Monty and Shego nodded and Ron jumped up and down like a maniac, "BOOYAH!" he yelled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said and actually hugged them both for a brief moment and then jumped up and down again. Kim was watching in shock, why was Ron was getting all the special treatment from Shego and Monkey Fist?

"Come on, let's go and do some training, I'm taking Shego out on a date tonight, so we don't want to waste anymore time," said Monty

"Hey, can I come?" asked Kim.

"Sorry Kim but Monty wants to train Ron one on one. I'm going to be getting ready for our date, that's why I'm going with them now, otherwise I'd totally spend some time you," said Shego apologetically and then the three of them walked away, leaving Kim standing there, still in shock.

Xxxxx

"Good boy Ronald," said Monty as Ron executed a perfect back flip and leg sweep which Monty dodged. They were both wearing their ninja outfits and had been training for two hours.

"Thanks, hiya!" and Ron threw a punch at Monty, who ducked, leapt over his head and spun around, getting Ron into a death position.

"That's that. Good training session Ronald. Well done, you've come very far," praised Monty, grabbing a towel and handing it to Ron while grabbing another towel for himself.

"Thanks, man, what a workout," said Ron.

"It's worth it, trust me," laughed Monty and Ron laughed too. It was nice having an adult care about him, make that two adults.

"I'm going to get ready for my date, don't wait up for us ok," said Monty.

"Sure thing Monkey Fist," said Ron.

Well, Shego and Monty had a very enjoyable date but they didn't know that Kim was following them, trying to see if they were doing anything wrong but apart from seeing Shego in a turquoise dress and Monkey Fist in a suit and having a good time she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She went home disappointed while Monty and Shego went back to Ron's house feeling very happy.

Ron was not happy.

"What's wrong Ron?" asked Shego.

"I can't memorize my stuff for your English and history tests that you said you were both going to give tomorrow. Studying is so hard; I've never been able to get it. This stuff isn't going into my head, "complained Ron.

"Come on Ronald, I'll help you by teaching you a few studying tricks," said Monty.

"Me too," said Shego.

"Um, isn't that cheating?" asked Ron.

"We're not giving you the answers Ron, we're giving you study tips, so it's alright," Monty smiled at his cousin and so Ron was helped with his studying.

Xxxxx

The next day the tests were handed out, history was first; "Start…now," said Monty and everyone started writing. Ron found that thanks to the study tips from Monkey Fist that he could recall everything easily and it was the same when he was given his English test, he found it easy.

"Those were the easiest test ever KP," said Ron as they walked to chemistry.

"You always say that and then you find out that you've just passed or failed," said Kim.

"No, they were, this time I had help, Monkey Fist and Shego gave me some neat studying tricks to help me study and they even tested me, it helped and they were really proud of me. Since they've been staying with me, it's been like having a real family, they never tell me, 'this is our way of telling you,' or not asking me how my day was and they don't ignore me. It's so nice and Hana loves them, they're so good with her," said Ron.

Kim listened to this with an open mouth and then looked hard at her boyfriend, "Ron, this is Monkey Fist, your arch foe and Shego, my rival; they're just under the effects of the Attitudinater. This doesn't mean anything and once they're back to normal it won't mean anything to them, they'll use this against you and try and kidnap Hana or something like that," said Kim.

"KP, how can you say that? Look, despite that they're not themselves they are kind of who'd they'd be like if they were really good or who they used to be before they decided that evil was the way to go. Once you get to know them they're great, like I said, it's like having parents who really care then just having parents who make sure you have the basic necessities for survival," said Ron.

Both Monty and Shego heard all of this and felt so happy and yet sad, this life was a lie and they knew it, once back to normal, they'd go back to being Ron's enemies.

Xxxxx

"Nice job Ron, you're improving dramatically," said Monty, after an afternoon date in the park with Shego they'd gone back to Ron's and Monty had taught him some more Tai Sheng Pek Quar, the boy really was a natural but then, he was his cousin, it was in his blood.

"Hello, Ron? Hello," said a voice that they recognized, it was Kim.

"Hey KP, what's up?" asked Ron, walking out of the garage where'd they been practicing.

"I was hoping to go to Bueno Nacho tonight," said Kim, frowning at Monkey Fist, who took no notice and went inside to shower.

"Ah, sure thing KP, let me just take a shower and get dressed," said Ron.

"Um, Ron, Kim, I don't think you'll be able to go out tonight," said Shego's voice.

"Why, what's wrong Shego?" asked Ron coming inside, Shego was holding Hana and watching the news with Monty. It showed GO City under attack from Shego's brothers. "Those poor boys," said Shego.

"What about GO City?" Kim asked.

"The only way to help GO City is to help my brothers, tomorrow we have to go to GO Tower," said Shego. Everyone agreed and the next morning they used Kim's Sloth to get to GO Tower. Shego and Monty were dressed in their usual outfits and they all waited for the GO Jet to fly in.

The four of them faced Team GO.

"What is going here?" asked Electronique, who appeared with a soda and the Attitudinater under her arm.

"We were just about to brawl with Shego, her boyfriend…"

"Monkey Fist, remember? The archeologist," said Mego and Hego shot him a glare.

"Along with Kim Possible," finished Hego.

"Uh and Ron Stoppable, you must be the electro villain, hello we haven't met," said Ron.

"Ugh, sidekicks; well don't let me stop you," said Electronique.

"We'll take care of Team Go, you get that personality reverser," said Kim and the three of them charged at Team Go. The Wego twins surrounded Ron and began to lift him up and down, Rufus escaped.

"Rufus, over here," said Monkey Fist and Rufus scampered over to him. "Get the Attitudinater," he said and Rufus nodded. Monkey Fist then threw him up to where Electronique was. Rufus bit down on her hand and she dropped the Attitudinater.

Rufus jumped on the H and a beam lanced out, striking Monkey Fist and Hego.

Electronique chased Rufus around and beams were flying everywhere, one of them striking Ron.

"Get him," said one Wego.

Ron put one hand to his face stopping him, "I think not, Booyah hahahahahaha!"

"Uh oh," said Rufus.

"Not again," said Kim tiredly.

"Now this is interesting," said a now evil Monty, watching his cousin, "Most likely not very good either from what Shego has told me," he said and jumped out of the way of a beam.

"You ok?" asked Shego of Hego.

"Yes, now. What happened to him?" he asked pointing to Ron.

"I think he's evil now," she said.

"Oh, how bad could that be?"

"You'd be surprised," said Shego, a worried look on her face.

"You want evil, I'll show you evil, Booyah hahahahahaha!" said the now evil Ron, swiftly taking down his multiple opponents.

"Maybe I shouldn't have taught him that," said Monkey Fist, running along the walls.

"Give me that," said Electronique, finally grabbing the Attitudinater. "Evil luck Hego," she said turning Hego back to evil, he turned on his sister.

"Uh oh," she said and leapt back with her plasma ready. Hego tried to attack but Monkey Fist was faster and grabbed Shego, flipping out of the way.

"Monty? Wait, you're evil again aren't you?" she asked.

"It doesn't stop me from loving you now does it?" he asked with a smile.

"No, it doesn't," and they turned their attention to Hego.

"Shego, do you trust me?" asked Monty.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

"Yes," she replied.

"Good, now you distract him and I'm going to sort this out," said Monty and he leapt away. Shego did what he said and took on her brother.

Meanwhile, Ron had managed to get the Attitudinater from Electronique. Kim was fighting Mego who punched her but he was knocked into by Shego who was punched by Hego. Kim leapt onto Hego's back, knocking him into the wall but was then surrounded by the Wego's.

"You couldn't even figure out that the first person you should have used this on was Kim Possible," said evil Ron who then aimed at Kim and a beam lanced out and struck her, turning her evil.

"Not good," said Rufus.

"Looks like I'm too late," said Monty, appearing behind Ron.

He jumped out of the way and knocked Electronique over the railing and then he faced Ron.

"Oh, so my arch foe is here to play," said evil Ron.

"Hmm, I'm looking forward to this fight Ronald, let's just get this thing out of our way shall we?" asked Monkey Fist, knocking the Attitudinater out of evil Ron's hands and quickly aiming it at Shego, who was turned back to evil. He jumped backwards and aimed it again at Hego and the group of Wegos, turning them good again.

"Shego, forget Mego and fight evil Kim!" he shouted, ducking a punch from Ron and aiming the Attitudinater at Mego who was turned back to good. He then aimed it at Electronique; she was turned to good too. He then threw it to Rufus and began to take on his cousin. They both landed on the ground and it was Monty and Shego VS Ron and Kim.

"I never thought we'd be evil and fighting evil Kimmie and evil Ron," said Shego, dodging a blow from Kim.

"You said it but I'm enjoying this, I never knew that evil Ronald would be such a good opponent," said Monty, he was fighting evil Ron quite eagerly, both of them using Tai Sheng Pek Quar. Shego grinned, it was a thrill not to hold back but evil Kim fought dirty and it seemed like she was slightly insane, going on about world domination and time travel and her revenge.

"Oh shut up Kimmie, you're even more annoying than usual," said Shego.

"I'm not the one who took over the world, Supreme One," evil Kim hissed.

"Say what?" asked Shego.

"Die!" screamed evil Kim. Monty pushed Shego out of the way and they both rolled away from their arch foes. Who now seemed to be fighting each other?

"I will rule the world!" shouted evil Ron.

"Why stop with the world, try time and space too. You're useless as a villain, just like you're useless as a sidekick," said evil Kim, this made everyone wince.

"Oh low blow," said Monty, watching the fight.

"It's the Attitudinater talking, it's gotta be," said Shego. Her brothers were watching with them along with Electronique. Rufus came up to them with the Attitudinater.

"Thank you Rufus," said Monty and aimed it at Ron and Kim, turning them back to good.

"What happened?" they both asked.

"Uh, you guys were having a bad day," said Shego. Monty then went over to the wall and smashed the Attitudinater to pieces.

"There, now we won't have to deal with it again," he said dusting off his hands.

"Yeah, thank goodness, good thinking Monty," said Shego, who was then tackled by her little brothers.

"Shego!" they said.

"Gah, get off me tweebs!" she shouted but made no movement to get them off her. It was only because her hands were pinned to her sides by their hug, yeah, that was it.

Hego and Mego walked over to Monty, "You are dating my sister?" asked Hego.

"Yes," said Monty.

"Well, I don't like it," he said.

"HEGO!" shouted Shego.

"Shut up ya big dolt, don't you know who he is, he's Lord Monty Fiske, the world famous archeologist, highly respected scholar and expert on all things simian," said Mego, "Don't mind my older brother, he's an idiot. I'm Mego, Shego's second older brother and I'm a big fan of your work. You've got good taste Shego," he said, shaking Monty's hand.

"Thank you," said Monty, at least one of her older brothers approved of him.

"He has monkey hands and feet! He's also a villain; none of his past means anything now," said Hego.

"Monkey hands and feet are cool," said Wego.

"Who wouldn't want monkey hands and feet?" asked Wego.

Now he had Shego's little brother's support too, well, three out of four wasn't bad.

"Hego, that's who," said Shego.

"Well, as long as you don't hurt my sister, then I'm fine with you dating her," said Mego.

"Us, too," said the Wego's.

"Face it Hego it's four against one, five if you count Dr D, he approves of Monkey Fist too," said Shego smugly.

"But…" said Hego, he was just trying to look out for his sister.

"Shut up, so what if he's got monkey hands and feet, he makes Shego happy and that's what we want right? So stop interfering with that!" said Mego.

An argument was stopped by Drakken arriving on the scene, "Shego, I need you!" he shouted. "Oh, hi Monkey Fist."

"He needs me, next time everyone" and both she and Monty made their escape.

"Bye Shego! Bye Monkey Fist!" said Mego and Wego. Hego looked up at his sister sadly.

"Let's go home," said Kim and Ron nodded; they'd been quiet throughout the whole argument, getting over the fact that they'd been evil for a short time.

Xxxxx

Electronique was in prison, Monkey Fist and Shego were gone and the house was empty except for Rufus and Hana. Ron sighed and then caught sight of a note on the table.

"Dear Ron

Just in case we're turned evil again, the chance of which is very high, we leave you this note. Thank you for your hospitality to us and thank you for your friendship.

Ronald, I truly liked teaching you the art of Tai Sheng Pek Quar. Perhaps one day we might be teacher and student once again. You have my word that I won't harm your sister but I do expect you to be able to keep up the next time we meet.

Ronster, thanks for everything, here's my email just in case, after all you never know. I liked getting to know you and I expect better of you the next time we meet.

Your friends Monty and Shego

PS: Could you give use your seven layers of heaven recipe please, it was beyond delicious. Thanks again."

"Aw," said Rufus.

"Rufus, don't tell Kim, ok," said Ron as he went upstairs to send his recipe to Shego.

"Ok," he said.

Xxxxx

"Shego, I'm going out for a while," said Drakken. He'd needed her to open a jar of gherkins! They both thought that it was pathetic.

"Ugh, fine Dr D," said Shego.

As soon as Drakken left Monty looked over at her, "So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Depends, are we ready for that next step?" she asked shyly.

"I think we are," said Monty quietly and picked Shego up in his strong arms, taking her to her room. The door closed and a new chapter in their relationship began.

Xxxxx

Kim had a headache and she blamed it on Shego and Monkey Fist, they were always to blame, always. Shego took over the world and time. No, hadn't she said that she wanted to do that? Maybe she was confused and it was that just the lingering effects of the Attitudinater? She'd never know but she still blamed Shego and Monkey Fist for her headache. Ugh, never trust or forgive evil.

The End

Xxxxx

Please review


End file.
